The Cul-De-Sac under attack!!!!!!!!
Created by Jeremy14. 'Plot' The story takes place months after the Big Picture Show. It was a snowy morning, the Eds and the kids were having snowball fights, they said "Good morning" to their new neighbor a former Russian Spetsnaz "Vladimir Lev", until they heard an explosion coming from downtown. They gather up at Kevin's house to see whats happening on the news. They found out that a trunk full of gasoline blew up and armed men show up and kill everyone in sight. Then Jimmy noticed several jeeps mounted with machine guns drive up and stop, then men armed with assault rifles and shotguns come out and start breaching houses and kill everybody in sight. The kids hid somewhere in the house. Johnny and Plank hide in Kevin's kitchen pantry. They noticed that one of the men armed with a Saiga shotgun walks him looking for kids he decides to have a little snack and looks in the fridge. Plank tells Johnny to use a kitchen﻿ knife on the counter to kill him and take his weapon. Johnny successfuly stabs him, and his Saiga Shotgun and his Desert Eagle Pistol. He goes look for the other gunmen and the kids. Meanwhile, Kevin and Nazz hide in his parents closet. Kevin grabs his father's Remington 870 shotgun and shoots a gunman in his parents bedroom. He gives Nazz the gunman's AK-47. They notice that the rest of the gunmen are coming upstairs. Nazz opens a window to make them think that they escape and they both got in the closet. Seconds after the gunmen enter the room they pop out and suprisely and successfuly shot all the gunmen. They found Johnny and the others. Eddy asks "Who the heck are guys" . They went downstairs and found some papers, they learn that the gunmen call themselves the Peach Creek Death Army and their leader General Dimitri Ivanov. They decided to meet Vladimir when they discover that more PCDA armed M60 machine guns and RPGs are outside and that are about to shoot them. But Vladimir came out with two China Lake grenade launchers saves them. They captured one alive and interrogate him they learned they're operating in Japan, Russia, Saudi Arabia, and the United States. Vladimir says " There was a successful coup (reference to "The Coup" mission in Call of Duty 4) in Saudi Arabia, and recent terrorists attacks in those countries, so you guys are responseble for the attacks and the coup." Vladimir executes him. To be continued The PCDA's appearance: * Ski mask * Bullet-proof vest * Red tiger camoflage hoodies * Red tiger camoflage pants * Black boots * Black gloves * White undershirt The PCDA's weapons: * AK-47 assault rifle * RPG-7 launcher * M60 machine gun * Mini-Uzi sub-machine gun * Desert Eagle * Saiga shotgun * LPO-50 framethrower * C-4 explosive * HK G3 sniper rifle please give add your own image of the Terrorists. PCDA Leaders *General Dimitri Ivanov Weapon: 20-round Saiga Shotgun with explosive shells Leader, Former Spetsnaz General Age: 57 Nationality: Russian *Col: Takahiro Hayashi Weapon: AR-15 with grenade launcher Age: 44 Japanese PCDA commander, second in command, father of Ayaka Nationality: Japanese *Major: Abullah al-Tamir Weapon: FN P90 and Desert Eagle Age: 42 Saudi Arabian PCDA commander, Dictator of Saudi Arabia *Lt: Ayaka Hayashi Weapon: dual Mini-Uzi and a Katana Age: 22 Infantry Leader, daughter of Takahiro, Robert's girlfriend Nationality: Japanese *Sgt: Viktor Stalin Weapon: Gatling Gun Age: 33 Head Engineer Nationality: Russian *Cpl: Robert Kozin Weapon: LPO-50 Framethrower Age: 23 Radio Operator, Ayaka's boyfriend Nationality: Russian-American Cul-De-Sac combatants Vladimir Lev: AK-74u, Makarov Pistol Ed: RPG-7 launcher, Desert Eagle Edd: Barrett 50 cal. sniper rifle , SPAS-12 shotgun Eddy: LPO-50 framethrower, Berretta pistol Kevin: AR-15 assault rifle, MP5 smg Rolf: M249 mg, dual Berretta pistol Nazz: P90 smg, Remington 870 shotgun Johnny: M60 mg, dual .44 magnums Sarah: AK-47 assault rifle, C4 explosive Jimmy: SVD sniper rifle, .44 magnum Lee: PKM mg, Berretta pistol May: Mini-Uzi smg, Saiga﻿ shotgun Marie: Scar-H assault rifle, Desert Eagle﻿﻿ Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Movies Category:Warfare